


Until the end with Jinyoung

by HeartWithFire



Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Why am I an angsty bitch., a bit angsty, happy birthday jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: It had been a really hard week for Jinyoung since he had to organize his father funeral. Even though he was pulling a straight face, Y/N knew he was only hiding all his feelings behind a mask.





	Until the end with Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> It might be a bit dark themed to be a birthday fic, but this story came into my head like three days ago and I just wanted to make a soft story around the best prince in the world.
> 
> Thanks for taking your time reading this and I hope you enjoy it.

The house felt really empty as all the guests left Jinyoung's parent's home. Y/N loved to go there, the charm of the little island of Udo and seeing his parent's made her happy. But in this occasion not even the views they had towards the sea could make her feel any better. Today had been the funeral of Jinyoung's father and it wasn't easy; especially since Jinyoung's mother couldn't stop crying. Although she could understand it, a sudden heart attack at work was what took to take away the love of her life from her side; he wasn't even that old, both of them had expected to see their grandson's together in a near future.

Also seeing both of his sister completely devastated broke her hard. As Jinyoung's girlfriend since three years Y/N already saw them as their own family. Y/n thought it would he hard for Jinyoung since he cried the moment her mother told her his father had passed away. Surprisingly Jinyoung had been calm in the entire funeral, he was the one who organized everything and gave a heartwarming speech towards everyone. All the guest were complimenting him for being so strong in those hard times, but Y/N could see how his eyes hadn't any light, how tired his face actually looked. He could be an amazing actor, but it was impossible for him to hide his feelings towards Y/N.

After closing the house and making sure Jinyoung's sister were sleeping, Y/N took a seat on the sofa in the living room. She felt so miserable about all this, even though she helped during the entire day, whenever her thoughts went towards her boyfriend she felt concerned. Suddenly Jinyoung seated next to her, exhaling a long sigh as he rested his on the back of the sofa.

— I finally made my mom sleep, she was so nervous the entire day...

— I can understand it, it's been a long day.

— Yeah... — Said Jinyoung nonchalantly, looking at the roof.

— How about you take a shower and I make some tea for us before we go to bed?

— Sounds great. — He leaned forward to kiss Y/N on her cheek.— Thanks babe.

And without any other words he went upstairs. Their conversations had been much like this in the last week, she could understand it, but that didn't make her feel less concern about him. Jinyoung could get so pressed about being the one with the responsibility about everything and so focused on others that he would forget about himself.

Y/N walked towards the kitchen when she heard the shower being turned on. While she waited for the water to boil she looked towards the pictures on the refrigerator. There were many of them as kids, some taken at GOT7's concert and even in two of them she was there. Suddenly one of those caught her attention, it was a picture of the three siblings sitting on the couch with their father as they had plenty of candy, snacks and milkshakes on their lap. As Y/N looked through the smile of all an idea came into her mind.

She went upstairs, making sure his sister and mother were deeply asleep before entering into Jinyoungs room. He was dressed in black sport pants with a dark blue Adidas shirt.

— Put some shoes on. — She commanded with a playful smile.

— What? Are you out of your mind Y/N? — Asked Jinyoung, completely startled while he blinked a few times.

— No, I'm not. — Replied Y/N throwing him a sweatshirt. — It's junk night!

Jinyoung was taken by surprise as she said those last worst.

— You still remember...

— Of course, and now you better move or all the stores are going to he closed.

He only smiled shortly towards her without saying anything and got ready in a minute he jumped into the car, feeling like a kid again. The whole junk night was something his father use to do from time to time, like twice a year or so. His father would wake them shortly after they went to bed and scream them "Junk night!!", taking them in pyjamas to the stores so they could buy any sweets or snacks they wanted. Neither him or his sister would know when it would happen.

For them it was always magical, it had been one of the things he missed the most as he moved away from home and started as a trainee in Seoul.

Y/N had pulled quickly her Jinyoung playlist: Justin Timberlake, a bit of Chet Baker, 80's rock n roll and Momoland, since Bboom Bboom was his guilty pleasure song. Both of them sang along, not minding if they were being too loud or childish.

When they got to the only 24 hours shop of the island they catch everything sweet they saw. As they walked out of the shop, Jinyoung took Y/N hand, although he had so much he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know where to start. Y/N still understood him and held his hand even tighter.

Jinyoung was expecting that they would go back to his house, but when he saw that Y/N was taking her to the beach his heart stopped. Usually whenever they came to visit their parents he always took her to the beach, his favorite place as a child.

When they both went out of the car they walked till they were close to the shore, sitting right there. Y/N opened a chocolate bar and cut out a piece of it.

— Say "Aaaah"

With a little giggle Jinyoung did as she said, smiling fondly as he ate. Both of them went silent as they observed the sea at night, enjoying their sweets.

— Thank you.

— It's not necessary...

— Oh common Y/N, you've been the one who's been supporting me. You didn't have to come to the mortuary and see my father's body, neither should you have done anything for my family. Also I know you talked to my mother about coming with us and taking care of her for a while... And now you're even doing all this for me...

Jinyoung could feel his throat tightening as he speaked, at that moment he felt the anxiety coming in a rush from the days before. It should have been all his duty, he was the strong one, his father would have wanted him to do more and...

All of a sudden he felt a warm hand landing on his hand, relaxing it as he realized he had made a fist at them and was grabbing the sand with all his strength.

— It's okay to get help from others. I know that you're a firm believer in being independent as I am. And that you feel guilty since you've been so many years apart from your family to pursue your dream while they helped you, so you think you have to repay them. — Y/N held his hand a little tighter, looking straight into his eyes.— But you're wrong. — Jinyoung made an attempt to talk back but she shushes at him.— I'm not finished. Your family is so proud of what you've become, none of them would ever recriminate you for being happy cause your happiness is also theirs. I'm sure your father left this world knowing he did it great with his child's. It's going to be a difficult time for everyone, and you also are going to need my help, want it or not, I love you and care about you. I don't mind having to go thru all this cause it's my decision; Jinyoung, I'm with you until the end.

After those words left her lips, both of them looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Y/N hadn't anything else to say and Jinyoung had so many thoughts in his head that didn't know how to express it. She was right, for the last days he had tried to be there for everyone and thought he had to deal with everything by his own, but all along she was there for him without needing to ask for it.

At that moment all his feelings came together, the gratitude towards her, the pain and guilt of being unable to say goodbye to his father, the sadness he felt whenever he saw either his friends or family crying and he being not enough to make them feel better.

Jinyoung leaned towards Y/N shoulder and hugged her by her waist, not needing to say anything as he silently cried. A feeling of comfort overwhelms him as he felt one of her hands caressing his back and the other patting his head.

— Thank you. — Said Jinyoung again, although this time his voice was charged with so much feeling.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, just appreciating that silent moment that expressed more than any of their words could. When they finally tore apart, both of them had a little smile. Jinyoung realized that Y/N wasn't just her girlfriend, she had decided to walk along his path no matter what and to give him support every day. As a kid he was scared to be alone, taking his parents hands and not letting go, that's why when he got older he decided that he needed to learn to be by himself.

But now he understood that people don't want others to feel less lonely, they want them cause they are the one who'll help them to become stronger and keep going their way. And if you're lucky enough you'll find someone who takes the same road with you.

As they finally walked back to the car, he stopped Y/N and without a word he kissed. It was heated neither was it a cold one, it was sealing a silent promise between both of them. Y/N might not know which, but eventually, when things were better she would know that Jinyoung also wanted to keep walking along her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was all the emotional as I wanted to make it. However I want to apologize if the writing is a bit messy since it my first time fully writing in english. If there's any failure or something you don't like please comment it.
> 
> Thanks again for taking your time for reading my story.


End file.
